Field
The present disclosure relates to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices having discharge circuits.
Description of the Related Art
Microelectromechanical systems devices, or MEMS devices, typically include miniaturized mechanical and electro-mechanical elements. Such MEMS devices can include moving elements controlled by a controller to provide desired functionalities. MEMS devices are sometimes referred to as microsystems technology devices or micromachined devices.